Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Lantana camara. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balandrogloxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balandrogloxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during January 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The new cultivar was the product of the open pollination of the commercially available Lantana cultivar xe2x80x98Simon Whitexe2x80x99 (not patented), characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage and upright growth habit. xe2x80x98Balandrogloxe2x80x99 was selected in February 2001 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination and was initially designated xe2x80x98194-1xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since May 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variation in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits flowers that change from yellow-orange when first open to bright rose at full maturity,
2. Forms dark green-colored foliage, and
3. Exhibits an upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color and growth habit.
Of the many Lantana cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balandrogloxe2x80x99 is the commercially available Lantana cultivar xe2x80x98Anthens Select Rosexe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Anthens Select Rosexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new cultivar are shorter than plants of the cultivar Athens Select Rose, and
2. Plants of the new cultivar have smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Athens Select Rose.